Creature of Fenkenstrain
Crafting *25 Thieving *Completed Priest in Peril and The Restless Ghost. *Able to defeat a level 51 monster and run past level 72 monsters. *33 Magic is optional for Telekinetic Grab. |items = *Hammer *Amulet of Ghostspeak *Silver bar *3 Bronze wire *Needle *5 Thread *Spade *~100 Coins |kills = Experiment (level 51) |recommended = Recommended: *Holy symbol (for safety against vampires) *2 Ectotokens (for access to furnace, only if Ghosts Ahoy has not been completed) *Ghosts Ahoy for Ectophial *6 empty places in the inventory}} Walkthrough To start the quest, go northeast from Canifis to Fenkenstrain's Castle. Talk to Dr. Fenkenstrain to interview for the job. When you describe yourself in one word, answer "braindead", and tell him that your best skill is grave-digging. Then you will get a mission to retrieve 5 body parts. You will need a: *Decapitated head *Pickled brain *Torso *Arms *Legs Head Wear your Amulet of ghostspeak and talk to the headless Gardener Ghost in the north end of the castle. Ask him about his head and his name. He tells you his head was chopped off! Offer to help find his head. He will follow you for 10 minutes, so take him south into the Haunted Woods. Don't worry about him getting caught in the trees following you, he will pop up next to you when distanced. Ask him for the way if you are lost. Move quickly, and be wary of the numerous vampires. (If you chose to bring a holy symbol, it will help ward them off, and oddly, you will still understand the ghost's directions without the ghostspeak amulet) Follow the Gardener Ghost's directions closely and you should reach his grave soon enough (It is near a fairy ring, South of the farming patches). Make sure the grave's name matches the ghost's, then click dig on the grave and you will get a decapitated head. Brain Go to the bar in the south of Canifis. Talk to Roavar, the bartender, and buy a pickled brain for 50 coins (by asking him for something to eat). Use it on the empty head. You can also use telekinetic grab on the brain that is on the table near the counter. Note that the runes cost more than the 50 coins you would've spent buying it. Arms, legs and torso Upstairs in Fenkenstrain's Castle, there are bookcases in each the west and the east room. Search the west bookcase for "The Joy of Grave Digging" and you will find a marble amulet. Search the east bookcase for "Handy Maggot Avoidance Techniques" and you will find an obsidian amulet. Use them on each other to get a star amulet. Exit Fenkenstrain's Castle and go west to find some tombstones west of a farming patch. Use the star amulet on the furthest to the east with the indent on it, and push it to enter a dungeon that contains level 25 and 51 Experiments. Kill a level 51 experiment to get a Cavern key . Go through the northwest passage until you reach a gate. Open the door and search the chest before going up the ladder to receive another key to exit, and then dig at the three tombstones and you get Legs, '''Arms, and a Torso. '''Note: Experiments are accessible to train on once you enter the tombstone. Lightning If you haven't already, use the Pickled brain on the Decapitated head and give the body parts to Fenkenstrain. He will ask you for a needle and five spools of thread to sew the body together. Give them to him to receive yet another assignment. Fenkenstrain notes having a complete body, but with no life within it. You now need to fix the lightning rod so that the castle will get struck by lightning, bringing the monster to life. Ask the Gardener Ghost for the shed key. (Notice: on some occasions the ghost doesn't reappear after leading him to the grave near the Haunted Woods. Re-logging will fix this issue.) The shed is found at the very north end of the castle. Go inside and search the cupboard for the Garden brush. Just east of the shed is a pile of canes. Take three of the Garden canes and use them on the brush, and then attach them with bronze wire (you will need 20 Crafting to do this). This will extend it, making it suitable for chimney sweeping. Go upstairs and use it on the fireplace in the west room to get a conductor mould. Once you have the mould, you need to go to a furnace. The nearest one is in Port Phasmatys (2 ecto tokens needed to enter), but a teleport to Falador or Lumbridge then Varrock will work too. Alternatively, if you have access to the fairy rings, you can use the Zanaris furnace northwest of the Zanaris fairy ring. Use a silver bar and the conductor mould on a furnace to make a conductor (via the 'make lightning rod' option). Go back to Fenkenstrain's Castle and climb upstairs. Go to the room furthest south and climb to the roof. Use the conductor on the lightning rod to fix it. Lightning will instantly strike and the monster comes to life! Lord Rologarth Talk to Dr. Fenkenstrain again. He will tell you that the monster tried to kill him, so he locked it in the tower. He will give you the tower key and tell you to kill the monster. Go upstairs again, and enter the central room of the upstairs section, climb the ladder, and talk to Fenkenstrain's monster. The monster will introduce himself as Lord Rologarth. He will tell you the true story of how Fenkenstrain tricked him into selling all of his subjects and himself to the vampyres, and ask you to stop him from doing anything more. Go back downstairs and pickpocket Fenkenstrain. You need a Thieving level of 25 to pickpocket Dr. Fenkenstrain to steal his Ring of Charos and once done, you will complete the quest. Reward *2 Quest points *1,000 Thieving experience *The ring of charos, which allows access to the werewolf agility course, and, when activated during Garden of Tranquillity, reduced cost to many transport links. Note If you wind the clock in the south west tower room you will find a note explaining the history of the castle. If you want to find the experiment which has the key, hit Examine on the experiments. The one that reads "It has a key hanging from its collar." is the one you want to kill. Required for completing Completion of Creature of Fenkenstrain is required for the following: *Garden of Tranquillity *The Great Brain Robbery Trivia *The quest is based heavily on the concept of the story of Frankenstein by Mary Shelley. *Charos is probably a reference to Charon the ferryman over the river Styx in Greek mythology. * Dr Fenkenstrain's examine text 'Dr Fenkenstrain, I presume' is likely a reference to the famous quote 'Dr Livingstone I presume'. * The grave examine reveals a bit of funny wordplay regarding the unlucky gardener's name, "Here lies Ed Lestwit". Roughly pronounced Headless Twit. * Although not necessary for the completion of this quest, you can find a Letter when winding the clock upstairs in Fenkenstrain's Castle. This Letter, written by Lord Rologarth (the true owner of the castle), reveals the dark story of Dr Fenkenstrain's past. Category:Quests Category:Creature of Fenkenstrain